This invention relates generally to electronic devices such as timepieces, and in particular, to an improved setting mechanism for such devices.
Setting mechanisms for electronic devices such as, for example, electronic timepieces are well known. Setting functions for electronic timepieces of an analog type may include manually operating a xe2x80x9ccrownxe2x80x9d which protrudes from a side of the timepiece. The crown is connected to a setting stem, which, for example, engages a setting gear as is well know in the art. In response to the rotation of the crown, time indicating hands of the timepiece may be set.
The inventors of the present invention have realized that it may be difficult to rotate and/or access the crown or other setting mechanism of an electronic device during setting functions due to, for example, interference from an object blocking access to the setting mechanism (e.g., a user""s wrist) or poor digit dexterity. Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved setting mechanism wherein a deployable handle assists access to and rotation of a ring or other setting mechanism of the device.
Therefore, it is an object and advantage of this invention to provide an improved setting mechanism for an electronic device such as, for example a timepiece, and, in particular, to facilitate the rotation of a ring on the device to provide the rotation of the setting mechanism.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The foregoing and other problems are overcome and the objects and advantages are realized by methods and apparatus in accordance with embodiments of this invention, wherein an improved setting mechanism for an electronic device is disclosed.
Generally speaking, the present invention provides a rotational aid for setting a multimode electronic device of the type having a rotatable ring coupled to a switching mechanism. The rotational aid includes a handle and a device for coupling the handle to the ring. The handle is positionable in at least a retracted position and a deployed position. When in the deployed position, the handle projects outwardly from the ring such that the rotation of the ring is facilitated by the movement of the deployed handle.
The present invention also provides a multimode electronic device having a case and an integrated circuit operable in a plurality of states. The electronic device also includes a rotating switching mechanism at least partially disposed within the case. The switching mechanism includes a rotatable setting stem operatively coupled to the integrated circuit. The electronic device further includes a ring rotatably mounted on the case. The ring is coupleable to the switching mechanism. The electronic device further includes a rotational aid having a handle coupled to the ring. The handle is positionable in at least a retracted position and a deployed position. When in the deployed position, the handle projects outwardly from the ring to facilitate rotation of the ring. In one embodiment, the ring includes a recess and the handle is positioned within the recess when the handle is in the retracted position. Preferably, a notch is provided in the handle to facilitate the movement of the handle from the retracted position to the deployed position. In another embodiment, the ring includes a recess and the handle is positioned within the recess when the handle is in the retracted position. A notch is provided in the ring to facilitate the movement of the handle from the retracted position to the deployed position.
The present invention also provides a device for facilitating rotation of a ring of a timekeeping device. The device includes a handle operable in a retracted position and a deployed position. The handle is coupled to the ring such that when in the deployed position, the handle extends further outwardly from the ring than when in the retracted position and facilitates rotation of the ring. In one embodiment, and when in the retracted position, the handle forms a portion of the ring. In another embodiment, the handle includes a head and a shaft pivotally coupling the head to the ring. In yet another embodiment, the handle includes an arcuate member pivotally coupled to the ring.
The present invention still further provides a setting mechanism for an electronic device of the type having a casing that includes a setting stem, a ring, and a rotational aid. The setting stem is rotatably mounted in the casing. The ring is rotatably mounted on the casing and is adapted to be manually rotatable. The ring is coupled to the setting stem such that, when the ring is rotated in one of a first and a second direction, the setting stem is similarly rotated in one of the first and the second directions. The rotational aid is coupled to the ring and operable within a retracted position and a deployed position. When in the deployed position the rotational aid projects outwardly from the ring to facilitate rotation of the ring. In one embodiment, and when in the retracted position, the rotational aid forms a portion of the ring.